User blog:Devingee/Just posting so I can remember to make this an article later
The Second Iridaian Civil War was a massive civil war that encompassed much of the Republic of Iridea five years after [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee's%20Dethroning Weegee's Dethroning]. An extremely wide variety of people with different political ideologies suddenly lashed out at each other, resulting in the bloodiest and most ravaging war in the history of [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Iridea Iridea], with nearly a million casualties (including [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Devingee Devingee] himself). Causes Even though there was plenty of conflict within the Republic of Iridea before, it never reached a national scale (except for [[First Iridaian Civil War|once]]) until after the breakout of [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Firephage Firephage]. Due to [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee Weegee]'s death shortly after this outbreak, the [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Republic%20of%20Iridea Republic of Iridea] quickly quarantined itself from the entire rest of the United 'Gees Galaxy and created the Iridaian Firephage Defense Reforms (which included various new statutes on making Fakegees, encouragement of non-Fakegees to breed, legalizing non-Geeman immigration into Iratus Minus star system, among other things). A nation already strained by various wars, the collapse of the [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/League%20of%20Weegees League of Weegees], and now the death of Weegee himself, Iridea eventually collapsed in on itself, and each one of Iridea's colonies declared their independence. After this collapse, a large variety of varying governments lead by different factions of Weegees (which had already distrusted each other before the collapse) rose out of the dust, ready to inflict massive bloodshed on each other. [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/The%20Finnist-Centipedist%20Republic%20of%20Iridea The Finnist-Centipedist Republic of Iridea] splits away from the Mainland due to large population of Finnittanians and Centinids immigrating there, and due to different nationality. The Finnist-Centipedist Republic began making up many changes to follow the laws of their mainland, and limited the rights of the Iridaian Loyalists, and began building up a strong military. The War Itself The war is said to have begun late in the winter of 2026 A.D. (Gregorian calendar), shortly after an unprecedented attack by [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Oleccio Oleccio] and his allies in the neighborhood of Tallewood within the city of Prostogrod, Eskivia. Shortly afterwards, a large series of other political extremists began attacking various cities within the Republic of Iridea, and then-president [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Devinheeo Devinheeo] was forced to flee [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Planet%20Na'aupo Planet Na'aupo]. Much of the early war simply consisted of a large amount of rioting, anarchism, and general chaos. Entire cities were abandoned, while some Iridaians fled to the countryside or to isolated islands to avoid being caught by the warring factions, creating a large amount of settlements in the process. The Republic of Iridea lost all contact with the rest of the United 'Gees Galaxy during this phase, and most attempts during the war to restore connections with the outside world ended in complete failure. After about three fortnights, the different factions began to develope more certain goals, and each organized into de facto governments and armies (which would later split into smaller organizations, many of which were just absorbed by the original factions later on). Many of the old metropoli of Iridea, now in ruins, were restored under the names of whatever factions controlled them, and some of these cities were even renamed. [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Volitas Volitas] itself, once the bustling capital of the Republic, was split among several rival gangs affiliated with these factions. On [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Planet%20Nachuma Planet Nachuma], there seemed to be less of a split, with only five factions fighting against each other (and nowhere near as intensively): those who wanted to rejoin Weegee, those who wanted to remain part of the Republic, those who wanted to become their own separate republic, those who wanted to wait until the war on Nachuma figured itself out, and the various random anarchists. At the same time, other planets orbiting the star Iratus often got indirectly involved in the combat, with some supplying troops, politicians, resources, trade, or various other things to the various different causes. Of course, considering that these places were sparsely inhabited anyways, these planets were rarely ever the scene of any key battles, and many of the bases established outside of Na'aupo remained under the Republic's hands. The warring factions launched various military attacks of their own styles on each other, although due to fear of mutually-assured destruction, many of them refrained from large-scale orbital warfare or using biological weaponry (although, allegedly, there were one or two towns that ended up indirectly destroyed by a stray phaser shot here or there). For most of the war, however, none of these nations really gained an upper hand. After six years of stagnation, the Republican general [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Trevi Trevi] ordered a full-fledged attack on the major cities of Volitas, Septemus Patermacium, and Hanahana, with the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army capturing them with relative ease. After sending various mercenaries of a variety of different species (some even including the [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spaghettarians Spaghettarians]), the planet was finally eventually reunified over the next year. Aftermath As many as six major cities (them being Ficienza, Stultipolis, Keiaheleo, Sania, Dao Nile, and Cantegia) in the Republic of Iridea were outright destroyed in the war, while many others were reduced to 25% of their pre-war population. As many as 900,000 Geemen (including former founder of the republic, [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Devingee%20Mawfet Devingee Mawfet]) were killed in the war, while another 100,000 were severely injured; the Second Iridaian Civil War is considered the most devastating in the Republic's history. Also of notice, many of Iridea's outlying colonies either declared their independence, while others become autonomous republics instead. One of these, the [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Republic%20of%20Nanay Republic of Nanay], eventually declared full independence about three years after the war, although it still remains heavily within Iridea's influence to this day. Many of those who did survive the war ended up getting severely shell-shocked by the attacks, and quite a few abandoned the Chaeskayke Jr. Army. In response, the Pacifism Acts of 2035 would be released, encouraging Iridea's demilitarization. Many of Iridea's former spaceships were either dismantled, put on display in museums, or repurposed as transport, defensive, or reconaissance ships. On the other hand, while Iridea's offensive forces were toned down to the bare minimum, its defense was ramped up. Part of the Pacfism Acts issued were the Arcology Acts, allowing 75-mile wide arcologies to be built around each major city, while a majority of minor cities on the mainland had basic walls or gates built around their outskirts. Extensive gene therapy and "an effort to teach everyone in Iridea the martial arts" were also tacked on to the Iridean Firephage Defense Reforms. Both Iridaian internal and foreign policies changed drastically after the war ended. Various amendments were made to the Defense Reforms (some policies were loosened, while others were made more strict), while the organization of the Iridaian Federal government was reorganized. As with most countries after their civil wars, suspicious towards dissidents was raised, and a "love us or leave us policy" was raised, immediately revoking citizenship of and deporting any Iridaian who spoke ill of Iridea or its polciies in a non-casual or non-sartirical manner (as in, starting mass protests and riots). Eventually, this act was loosened, although the suspicions still remain. At the same time, extensive trade and military involvement with other countries ground to a halt. Basic communication and the exchange of basic resources and things like medicine remained however, and they Republic still maintains its allegiance to the [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Confederation%20of%20Allied%20Weegees Confederation of Allied Weegees] (although without sending many military officials other than spies and scouts for a long while). The quarantine itself would not be lifted for another twelve years, and even afterwards, involvement with other Weegee-based nations remained at a minimum for another two decades. After the war, the amount of Fakegees and clones being created within the empire was drastically reduced, partially to help defend against the outbreak of Firephage, and partially to prevent genetic diveresity within the Republic from reaching a bare minimum. Part of the Defense Acts was an encouragement to breed naturally as opposed to creating massive hordes of clones and Fakegees. Another one of these reforms were increased political rights for non-Weegees within the republic (Iridea is considered the first country within the United 'Gees Galaxy to give [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spaghettarians Spaghettarians] the right to vote.), to help prevent Iridea from becoming too "bland" and "stale". Thank [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pureegee Pureegee] these two reforms never interesected. Belligerents *[http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/The%20Republic%20of%20Iridea The Republic of Iridea]: The original Republic and the eventual victor of the war. As well as maintaining some colonies outside of it, the kept a few key bases and established new colonies on and inside of Planet Na'aupo. *The People's Republic of Volitantia: A socialist Republic that had very little political organization. The only reason it wasn't one of the first factions to go was because of their extreme nationalism; they were eventually absorbed by Zeonia. *The Union of Volitant Republics: A far more organized, and far more brutish communist nation intent on reunifying the republic under a single police worker's state. *The Kingdom of Ondoda: A kingdom (duh) who main wish was to end Iridea's isolation with the United 'Gees Empire, colonize uninhabited (along with some not-so-uninhabited) planets, and make a whole lotta bank doing so. *The Iridaian Empire: Also known as the Anti-Malleo Alliance, the Iridaian Empire was a nutjob totalitarian group that wanted to take advantage the anarchy that the United 'Gees Empire was facing and conquer all the land that they could. *The Iridaian Kingdom: Like the Republic of Iridea, but far more feudal and monarchist than federal and republican. *The Holy Iridaian Empire: A religious group that wished on spreading the word of [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pureegism Pureegism] to all corners of the galaxy, whether it be peacefully, or by force. *The Unholy Iridaian Empire: A group that was originally created to counter the HIE that eventually turned to encouraging the spreading of atheism which later just collapsed in itself. *The Republic of Great Bonita: A theodemocracy embraced the ideals of Creationist Pureegism, mixed with some of their own ideals alongside. *The Merchant Republic of Iridea: A republic that was willing trade with anybody anytime, but harshly rejected monarchism in favor of...oligarchism. The Merchant Republic also encouraged patronage of the arts in each and all form. *The Republic of Risa: Think "Iridean Empire" meets "Kingdom of Ondoda", as a republic. Essentially, a pirate republic. *The Mediocre Duchy of Damonium: A pacifistic and conservative nation that never really agreed with involvement with the UGG in the first place. *The Dinosaurians: Dinosaur-Geemen, Yushees, and Cuppahs who worship [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshi%20Cupcrake Yoshi Cupcrake] as their god, and had great resentment towards all mammals. *The Weegees of Na'aupo: Various Fakegees and direct clones of Geemen or Fakegees that want to establish their own republic free of the influence of [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Devingee Devingee] or his clones. *The Devinnee Kingdumb: A despotic, decentralized state created by a [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Devinnee Devinnee] clone to take advantage on the chaos and create a new, unnamed Anti-Weegee Alliance from the ashes. *The United States of Iridea: A nation that wanted to model its political system (even more) on that of the United States's, including foreign and internal policy. *The Grand Republic of Grefferson: A libertarian republic whose main concern is protecting the political and economical rights and each and every one of their citizens. *The Na'aupo Commune: A group of barbarians primitivists who wish on returning to "simpler times", rejecting any and all technology or political ideology that was created after the end of the Stone Age. *The Confederation of the Weegeeverse: A group of Fakegees that don't like Iridea nor the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, and instead want to reassimilate into Weegee's Empire. *The Republic of Zeon: A republic that feels that it is "destiny" to reunite the entire [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Trolliverse Trolliverse], and then make a pilgrimage to the [http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Trolliverse%20Isles Trolliverse Isles] where they shall meet with some unspecified gods. *Anarchists *[http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/The%20Finnist-Centipedist%20Republic%20of%20Iridea The Finnist-Centipedist Republic of Iridea] Category:Blog posts